Smother Me With Love
by Lazarus76
Summary: Ariadne is becoming increasingly insecure and smothering of Arthur...he has to find out the reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"So, what's the problem?"

Arthur sighed, looking into the cup of dark liquid in front of him. He'd wondered, ever since he'd entered the coffee shop, if this was a good idea. And now, faced with the prospect of opening up, he was beginning to think it was a bad one.

"Its..." he paused, swivelling the spoon on the saucer. "Its..."

Cobb leaned back in his chair, looking at the younger man. "Ariadne?"

Arthur nodded, a feeling of guilt beginning to pervade him. "Yes."

Cobb frowned, his forehead creasing. "What is it?"

Arthur rubbed his forehead, unsure of how to frame his words. It sounded, he ruminated, like a betrayal. Ariadne would never forgive him, he knew. But he couldn't continue the way he was.

"Its..." he paused. "Its she's so..."

"So what?" Cobb asked, puzzled.

"Smothering." Arthur exhaled, relieved the word was finally out. He'd been prevaricating on how to say it, but decided honesty was best. "She's smothering me, Dom."

"How?" Cobb raised an eyebrow.

Arthur sighed. Ariadne's behaviour, he thought, was slightly irrational. He frowned, combing back through his thoughts.

* * *

The first few dates had been wonderful. After he'd asked her out, he'd realised quickly that she was lovely. Thoughtful, intelligent, and fiesty, Ariadne never ran out of conversation or ideas. Arthur had at first felt worried by her impulsiveness, which had made Eames seem calm, but he realised that it benefitted him. After having been seen as boring and humourless, Arthur felt that Ariadne's lightness made him less reserved. Brought him out of his shell.

So how had it changed?

He could remember the first time. They'd arranged to go out for dinner, and he'd told her that he'd meet her at the restaurant. His intention had been to finish research on a new case, but he was surprised when his phone chimed into life. Irritated, he looked up from his files, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Arthur?"

"Hey," he replied, his voice softening. "What is it?"

"Arthur, let's not go out to eat this evening."

He blinked. "What?"

"Let's not go out to eat." His eyes narrowed. Ariadne's voice carried an insistence he'd never heard before. "But, Ari, its what we arranged..."

"Come over. I'll cook."

"Ari, that's really sweet of you, but-"

"Arthur." Her tone was almost domineering, as though daring him to argue with her. "Come over in about an hour, ok?"

He'd swallowed. Feeling bemused, he looked back down at his paperwork.

He'd left, and arrived at her small apartment an hour later. When he'd entered, he'd been surprised. Not only was the apartment lighted by soft candlelight, but she greeted him at the door. He blinked - she was freshly made up, and wearing a dress he'd not previously seen.

"You look lovely," he said, sincerely, taking her hands.

She'd smiled at him, lifting up her head. He'd kissed her, and they'd preceeded to walk into the main room. She'd ushered him to sit.

The meal she'd prepared was delicious - steak, salad, and, wild rice - but he'd also felt slightly disturbed. He'd arranged to take her out to eat. He'd never expected her to cook.

"Ari, you didn't have to do this," he'd said, gesturing with his hand.

She'd blinked, and shot him a worried look.

"Is it not good?"

Arthur frowned at the memory. That was what had stayed frozen in his mind - the look of consternation on her face, the expectation that what she'd done had not been good enough. He'd looked at her, surprised.

"Ariadne, its lovely. But you didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

"Its no trouble!" She'd exclaimed. "Why should wanting to do something for you be trouble?!"

He'd had no reply to that. They'd finished the meal in silence, him suddenly afraid that saying anything would cause her further discontent. At the end of the meal, he'd got up, deciding to break the silence, but she'd merely come straight to him, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Its not a crime to want to do something nice for you," Cobb said, gently. Arthur shook his head.

"Its not that. Its the way she behaved...as though I was in the wrong for even considering that she shouldn't have to do that for me." He rubbed his face. "She's so sensitive."

"And you think she's smothering you."

"Its as though she's afraid to let me out of her sight."

Cobb swallowed. "Talk to her."

Arthur shook his head, almost sadly. "Not sure I can."

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne bit her lip. Waiting for Arthur was taking a toll.

She had not been prepared for how irritated he'd sounded on the phone. All she'd done, she reasoned, was call and ask if he could come to her place for dinner. She wandered into the kitchen, looking at the food.

It did look good, she thought. She'd bought steak, prepared wild rice, and salad. Foods that she knew Arthur liked - he was generally intolerant of junk food. She thought with a pang of the fries and burgers she'd enjoyed with previous boyfriends. But then she straightened herself up. He was worth it.

She checked the oil in the pan, waiting for the time when she could start to fry the steak. Then she thought. Would he prefer it grilled?

She shook her head. No, frying it, she decided, would be fine.

As the steak browned, and the juices sizzled, she pondered. Being asked on a date by Arthur was something she'd hoped for, but never expected to happen. He, she thought, almost wistfully, was not the man she'd thought would ever be interested in her.

The Architect blinked. She knew she shouldn't put herself down. But she knew the truth. Her and Arthur. Not a match many people would automatically see as realistic.

She thought back to a couple of nights ago, and shivered. She could never tell Arthur what she saw, but she had to prove to him that she was good enough for him. For their relationship to continue.

The steaks were sizzling, and she began to frown. If he was late...they'd be ruined. She mentally jabbed herself. It wasn't his fault. She would be at fault, she decided, for not taking enough care.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Smiling, she switched off the heat, and headed straight for it. Opening the door, she looked straight at Arthur. "You're here!"

"Of course," he replied, looking almost bemused. "I did say I would come."

She blinked. This was not the response that she thought she'd receive. He sounded so...matter-of-fact. As though he were turning up for a business meeting. She bit her lip, her cheek flushing slightly.

"Well, come in," she said, flustered. She studied his face. Was he frowning?

He walked in, and she led him to the lounge. "Dinner's nearly ready," she said, quickly. "If that's ok."

"Yes, of course," Arthur replied, bending down to kiss her. Their lips met, and she felt comforted. Then she pulled away. "I'll just get the food!"

She had to prove to him, she felt, that she was good at this. Good at attending to his needs. Before the Point Man could protest, she had him sitting at the table. Before he could say anything, she'd laid a plate before him.

"Wow," he said, admiringly. "It looks great, thank you!"

She smiled. This was the response she wanted. The response, she felt, she needed. She watched him scoop up rice from the bowl, and place it on his plate. "Have some salad."

"I will." he nodded. "Thank you."

She watched him as he began to cut into the steak. He looked up, frowning slightly. "Aren't you eating?"

She blushed. "Oh, of course." She immediately started helping herself to rice.

Despite her best intentions, the atmosphere felt strained. Arthur seemed to be almost scowling towards the end, and she wanted to try and reassure him that the meal was good. "It was ok, wasn't it?"

"Ariadne, it was more than ok. It was delicious." He picked up his wine glass. "Its been a while since anyone cooked for me."

She looked shocked. "Don't you cook for yourself?"

He swallowed. "Well, I'm not in very much. Its easier to grab take out, or salad."

Ariadne shook her head. "Arthur, you need someone to take care of you."

He put the glass down. "I wouldn't go that far." His tone was gentle, but did she detect a note of warning in it? She shivered. "What's wrong?"

"I-" she shook her head. "I should clear away."

Arthur got up. "Let me help."

"No, its fine!"

He blinked, and took a step back. "Ari..."

She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

He took a step forward, taking her into his arms. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Really."

She shook her head, trying to clear it. That had been the previous night. Now, they were both in the warehouse, at work, and she was beginning to feel Arthur was ignoring her. Biting her lip, she bent her head over the blueprints. He'd looked annoyed with her the previous night. As though she were irritating him.

_What do you expect from a man like that? _

But after what she'd encountered last week, she knew she had to prove to him she was good enough. As he and Cobb walked back into the Warehouse, she got up, and walked towards him.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur looked up as Ariadne walked over. "What is it?" he asked, his expression and tone cordial.

She swallowed. "I need to talk to you," she said, politely. He frowned slightly.

"Ari, its not really convenient right now. I have to check something with Cobb -" he glanced at his watch - "and then meet with a client." He smiled at her, his features softening. "Can we talk later?"

She shook her head, stubbornly. "No, I really need to talk to you now."

"Ariadne-" Arthur's voice now held a hint of exasperation. "I said, its not really convenient." He rubbed his forehead. "I have -"

"Arthur, please."

The slightly desperate tone in her voice threw him off guard. He looked at her, and to his shock, saw that tears were threatening to form in her eyes. He swallowed, realising he had no choice.

"OK. Five minutes." He began walking towards the private office at the back of the Warehouse, Ariadne following him. As he opened the door, he noticed Cobb was looking towards him, frowning. He took a step to the side, ushering Ariadne in.

"OK, what is it?"

She swallowed. "I...wanted to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night?"

"Well, I don't think it ended very well...and I..." she paused, unsure of how to continue. Arthur's face was an expression of astonishment.

"Ari, what is it? It was a lovely evening." He swallowed, feeling that he was merely parroting trite sayings to her. "You cooked for me, it was...wonderful."

"So why did you leave suddenly?" she demanded. "Was it me?"

Arthur shook his head. This morbid sensitivity was something he felt he could not handle. "No, it wasn't. Ari, please, I don't have the time for this." He stopped, suddenly noting how tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. He exhaled slowly. No matter what he said, he was grimly drawing the conclusion that he would be seen as the villain.

It was not a position he was comfortable with. Turning, he decided to leave. Ariadne stared after him, an anguished expression on her face. Ignoring it, he strode out of the door.

* * *

Eames looked over at the Architect. She'd been sitting quietly - too quietly - for the last hour. She was sketching her pencil over a sheet of paper, but also staring into space at several points. He frowned, and turned to her.

"Ariadne?"

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Are you allright?"

"Of course." Lowering her head, she focused on her work. Eames did not want to second guess, but he could have sworn there were traces of tears on her cheeks.

* * *

"It'll be a very simple hit. No question."

Arthur swallowed, looking at the woman before him. Ashley Clarke was in her thirties, he surmised, and had a cool, slightly hardened look - expensive make up, designer suit, slightly tough expression. He leaned back in his seat, marshalling his thoughts.

"Extraction is never simple." He looked at Cobb, who was in the process of taking a sip of espresso. "Especially when you want us to extract from your brother."

Ashley smiled, her dark red lipstick leaving Arthur feeling slightly repelled. "My brother is responsible for the decimation of my late father's company. The sooner he forgets he was ever involved, the better."

"Ms Clarke..." Cobb swallowed. "This is a sensitive case. I-"

"If you think you can't handle it-"

Arthur leaned forward. "No, we can," he said, firmly. Cobb turned to him, his eyes widening. "We can do this job."

Ashley smiled, her teeth bared. "Excellent. I'll make arrangements for you to fly to Vancouver. Just the two of you?"

"Four," Cobb said, annoyed. "We also require two other members of the team."

She shrugged. "Well, money is no problem." She began to get up, pushing back her chair. "I'll be in touch."

Stunned, the two men watched as she began to leave the restaurant.

* * *

Ariadne swallowed, and looked over at Eames. The Forger was reading some papers. She began to get up. "Eames, I'm just going down to the basement. Check on some models."

The Forger nodded, not even looking up. "Um hmmm."

She rolled up her blueprint, and began to walk downstairs. As she entered the basement, she smiled. There, next to a lounger, was a PASIV. Walking over to it, her heart began to pound.

She shouldn't be entering the dream state again. But it would help her - help confirm to her that she was doing the right thing. Arthur needed her - and he needed, she felt, to stop being so condescending and sullen when she expressed her concern. Settling down on the lounger, she plugged the PASIV into her arm.

* * *

"We can't take Ariadne," Arthur muttered as he and Cobb began to walk two blocks back to the warehouse. "We can't."

"She's the architect!" Cobb snapped, turning to him. "And you were so quick to say we'd do this job!"

"Cobb, at the moment, she's a liability." Arthur shook his head. "She's-"

"She's what, Arthur?" Cobb turned and faced the other man, not caring they were in the centre of the street. "What is she?"

"She's-" Arthur looked at him. "She's smothering me. She's almost morbidly sensitive. She's-"

"Arthur." Cobb looked at him, coldly. "You sound like a teenager. You and Ariadne are professionals. You're both on the team. Leave your relationship to one side!"

Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it. In silence, he and Cobb walked the short distance back to the warehouse, a swirl of dark thoughts occupying the Point Man's mind.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne blinked. Arthur was standing in front of her. "Are you awake?"

"Oh, yes," she said, hurriedly, sitting up. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Have you been putting yourself under?"

"Well, I-" she swallowed, unsure of what she should say. Arthur smiled, and leaning down, kissed her on the forehead. "You know I don't like you going under on your own. It causes problems."

She nodded, duitfully removing the PASIV. "I know."

"So, don't do it again," he cautioned her. She began to sit up, and sliding her hand into his, they started to walk up the stairs together. "It worries me."

They stopped on the stairs, and she looked at him. "I worry you a lot, don't I?" she said, almost flirtatiously. The Point Man's handsome face began to break into a smile. "You do. I worry that one day, you're going to do something dangerous. You're so impulsive." He shook his head, sadly. "Its not what I want in a girlfriend."

Ariadne froze, his hand suddenly feeling like ice in hers. "Arthur, you don't mean-"

"Ariadne. You joined this team, I thought you understood the rules. I thought you understood that you have to do as you're told." His expression was more intense. "You know that this is not a situation that can continue. You know that -"

Suddenly she blinked. Arthur was beginning to morph into Mal. Her eyes widened.

"he will leave you, eventually, if you don't do things to his liking." The projection's voice was soft, insistent. "You know that he can do better than you. You know that he has to feel that you can prove to him why you are with him, that you-"

"Stop it," Ariadne whispered, her voice nearly breaking with tears. "Please. I-"

"are not good enough for him, but you need to show him that you can love him." Mal's voice cooed before suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Ariadne opened her eyes. She was alone, downstairs, in the basement. Swallowing, she began to sit up, gently removing the IV from her arm.

* * *

Arthur decided not to go back to the warehouse. After the meeting with Cobb and Ashley, he felt he needed time to think. Taking a change of direction, he hurried towards his own apartment.

As he let himself in, and threw his briefcase and trench coat over one of the chairs, he began to feel a surge of relief. Sinking into one of the seats, he closed his eyes.

Ariadne's behaviour was becoming increasingly irrational. He puzzled over it, trying to work out the cause. When they had first started dating, she had been sweet and attentive, but also capable of leading her own life. Now she seemed to want to cling to him, like a shadow. As though she were afraid of letting him out of her sight.

He leaned forward. He'd meant what he'd said to Cobb. He could not go on an extraction with her like this. It felt too risky, too dangerous. Her neediness would put them in danger. But, he reflected sadly, she was one of the best Architects they had ever worked with...and therefore, she was essential.

Suddenly, his cell phone began to shrill. Surprised, he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Arthur?"

He sat bolt upright. "Ms Clarke?"

"Oh, please. Call me Ashley." Her voice held a low, throaty chuckle. "I thought we'd got over the initial frostiness."

Arthur frowned. It was unusual for a client to call him - generally, the calls went to Cobb. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I really want to talk to you about the case." Her voice was soft and the Point Man felt himself involuntarily stiffen. "I think there is something we need to discuss."

"I thought we'd discussed it enough." His tone was curt, causing him to cringe slightly. But if she had noticed the slight edge to his voice, she ignored it.

"No, I want to discuss it in more detail. Please remember, I am paying for your time."

Arthur blinked. He wasn't used to having orders issued. Especially not in such an imperious tone. "What do you want?"

"A meeting. At the La Francais Hotel, in one hour. Alone." She clicked off, and Arthur suddenly realised he'd been summoned.

He sank back into the seat, feeling slightly stunned. Suddenly, his mobile began to shrill again. Looking down, he realised it was Ariadne. Swallowing, he picked it up. "Hey."

"Arthur!" her voice sounded reasonably calm, but he frowned, detecting a slight hint of upset. "I wondered...where you got to?"

"Well, the meeting went on, so I came home." He replied calmly. "That's all."

"Oh." Her voice sounded subdued. "So, do you want me to come over?"

He frowned, feeling as though it were best to put space between the two of them. "Actually, I have to go out again. So I'll come over to yours."

"Oh, but-"

"Bye," he said quickly, hanging up. As he did so, he swallowed, feeling a tremor of guilt move in his stomach, its twin awakening in his mind.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne rubbed her forehead. _Show Arthur how much you love him. _

She bit her lip. The new case they were working on was looming powerfully in her mind - the prospect of Arthur in danger. She swallowed, wondering how she could help him, protect him. She blinked - an idea was forming in her mind.

Before she could stop herself, she picked up her cellphone, dialling Arthur's number.

* * *

"Ms Clarke?"

Ashley Clarke looked up, her hair swept away from her face in a French knot, and her business suit immaculate. "Arthur!" she said, getting up with a friendly smile. "Its Ashley, please. Not Ms Clarke."

He nodded, and began to sit down. "So, what did you want to discuss?" he asked, guardedly.

"Its this case," she said, her words clipped. "I need you and your team to perform it as quickly as possible. My brother might get suspicious, if we do not perform it quickly."

Arthur swallowed. "Ms`Clarke, I'm not entirely sure that we-"

He blinked. Suddenly, her hand was on his, a gentle gesture. He looked up. Her eyes were sparkling. "Are you sure, Arthur?"

He swallowed. Seduction by a client was not something he wanted to happen. Gently, without seemingly trying, he disengaged his hand. "Yes, I'm sure."

She shook her head. "Oh, Arthur. I thought you were the playful type."

He exhaled, slowly. This was not how he intended the meeting to go. He looked at her. "Ms Clarke. This is business. I mean it."

Suddenly, his cell phone began to shrill. Muttering back his annoyance, he pulled it out of his pocket. As he saw it was Ariadne, he swallowed. Carefully, he clicked it off. Ashley's eyes were immediately focused upon it.

"Who was that?"

"No-one," Arthur muttered. Smiling, he began to resume the conversation.

* * *

Ariadne bit her lip. He had switched the phone off.

A thought swirled into her mind. The prospect of Arthur, no longer interested. He'd moved on, found somebody else. She sunk down on the seat, feeling utterly defenceless.

Suddenly, she blinked. She knew exactly what she could do.

* * *

Arthur left the meeting, and began to head back to his apartment. He felt tired, and also, slightly concerned. Ariadne ringing him in a meeting was not something he was used to.

As he unlocked his apartment door, he paused. He could hear someone moving inside. Frowning, he reached for his gun. As he opened the door, he moved in, quickly.

He blinked in shock. Ariadne was standing in the middle of the lounge, waiting for him.

He approached her, his eyes narrowing. "Ari, what is-"

Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. A handkerchief was suddenly clamped to his face, causing him to lose consciousness. He waved his arms, Ariadne watching him as he sank to the ground.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur blinked, and tried to focus his eyesight.

_Where am i?_

Swallowing, he looked round. His neck was stiff, and there was a dull ache in his lower back. He tried to sit up, and realised his arm was restrained. Turning his head, his eyes widened. His wrist was chained to the top of a radiator.

His eyes widening in shock, he leaned back against the metal. He was in a basement.

_How did I get here?_

His head was aching, and wincing, he leaned it against a cooler spot on the wall. His mouth was dry, and he felt dehydrated. He began to look around, to see if there was anything for him.

Nothing.

Sighing heavily, he leaned his head back against the wall, and tried to fall into sleep.

* * *

Ariadne peered at herself in the mirror, and rubbed her face.

She had slept badly, and looking at herself, frowned. Dark circles were under her eyes, and her skin was too pale. Not the impression she wanted to give to Arthur. She rubbed her arms, shivering slightly.

Was imprisoning him the right idea? She wondered. She blinked, remembering the phone calls, the feeling that he was lying to her. She had to make him believe that she was stronger than he thought. That she could help him.

And this plan was the perfect way to prove it.

* * *

Cobb frowned, surveying the almost empty warehouse. "You seen Arthur?" he asked Eames, biting his lip.

"No," the Forger admitted. "But that doesn't mean there's something wrong."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong," Cobb said, frowning. "But its not like him to be late, or just not turn up. He shook his head. "I'll try ringing him."

Eames nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Turning, Cobb headed for the stairs.

* * *

Arthur swallowed, and shifted. The floor was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and his body was beginning to beg for fluids. He exhaled slowly.

Suddenly, he heard a scratching noise, and a door began to creak. With a shock, he realised he was in a basement.

_My apartment block's basement? No!_

The sound of timid footsteps made him look up. His eyes widened in astonishment as Ariadne appeared, holding a bag. She smiled at him. "Hi, Arthur."

"Ariadne...?" Arthur felt his mouth move, and sounds enunciate, but could not connect them with what was unfolding in front of him. "What are you doing? Where am I?"

"I brought you some things," she said, quietly, opening the bag. As she pulled out a bottle of water, and some bread, his eyes widened. "I don't want you to starve."

"Ariadne, what's going on? Why am I here?" his voice was starting to rise and she bit her lip.

"Arthur, please, its not me. They took you...and then they told me I had to help you."

"Who?" He narrowed his eyes. "What's going on? Would you please answer my question!"

She nodded. "I will. But I have to go." Leaning over, she kissed his forehead, and began to walk away.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the shortness of this chapter!**

Arthur slept brokenly, his eyes flickering open at the smallest of disturbances. He swallowed, and gingerly ran his tongue over his teeth. His mouth felt coated, and he badly wanted a shower. And a shave.

Ariadne had not been back for over a day. He looked at his fast dwindling supplies, constituting a small amount of bread and water. He swallowed, trying to think clearly.

Whatever her intentions were, he was forced to admit he had no idea. For the first time, he felt powerless, aware he was completely at the mercy of the Architect.

Fear was beginning to edge to the forefront of his mind. He swallowed, realising how dry his throat was, and reached for the water she had left. He took a sip, trying to ignore the thoughts pushing at his mind.

* * *

"Cobb?"

The Extractor turned, frowning. "Yes?"

"Arthur." Eames swallowed. "We need to talk about it. No-one's seen him for a couple of days."

Cobb shrugged, angrily. "Maybe he just went away for a few days. Skipped out. Not impossible."

He turned away, Eames frowning.

"What about Ariadne?"

"What about her?" Cobb snapped.

"Look, we need to talk about this!" Eames could feel his temper starting to rise. "We need to find out where Arthur is, and soon!"

Cobb rubbed his forehead. "He left without telling us anything. His apartment is fine." He shook his head. "Maybe...he just doesn't want to be part of Extraction or our team anymore."

Silenced, Eames looked at him.

* * *

Ariadne hummed under her breath as she put the finishing touches to the basket of supplies. Reaching for the handle, she smiled, hoping that Arthur would like what she would provide. Picking it up, she began to head for the door, intending on reaching him quickly.

She smoothed down her jeans. Smiling, she headed for the Point Man.

* * *

Arthur blinked, opening his eyes. Standing in front of him was the Architect, holding a basket. She placed it carefully in front of her, and smiled at him.

"How are you?"

Arthur glared at her, feeling his anger start to mount. "You have to let me go," he said, coldly. "You can't keep me here!"

She looked at him, directly. "Why?"

"Because the rest of the team will find out. Do you want to get kicked out of it?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Arthur, I-" she leaned down, putting her hand on his cheek. "I have to do this. Understand? Have to keep you here."

"Why?" he demanded, pulling at the handcuff that kept him chained. "Why?"

"To keep you safe," she said, her voice completely serious. "Now, quick, give me a kiss."

Stunned, Arthur felt her lean down, her lips softly brush against his. Before he could move or speak, she was gone.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ari..." Arthur murmured. He was lying against the radiator, feeling the friction of the handcuff rub against his wrist. He moved, feeling uncomfortable.

He felt pathetic, and helpless. He needed to relieve himself, and his hunger was gnawing in his stomach. He tried to move, and felt the pain against his wrist.

"Ari...let me go." He leaned his head against the door. "Let me go..."

He heard his voice, and winced. He was whining, and with a shudder, thought he sounded pathetic. He swallowed, trying hard to maintain a sense of sanity.

He closed his eyes.

"Arthur?"

Blinking, he opened them. She was looking at him, wiping her hand against his forehead. "Arthur, are you ok?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You..."

"Arthur, come on." She reached over, and began to unlock the handcuff. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Soundlessly, he let her take his hand, and they began to walk together, towards the stairs. Her fingers were laced through his, and he could feel the slight sheen of sweat. She began to help him through the door, and towards the stairs.

"Where are you...?" he felt tired, fuzzy.

"Your apartment."

As they reached the doors, he felt his stomach recoil. It was surreal, dreamlike. He was standing in front of his apartment door, after spending time in the basement. For reasons that she was clearly not prepared to divulge or discuss with him. She began to usher him in through the doors.

"Shower?"

"Yes," he said, and headed for the bathroom. After relieving himself, he began to strip off his clothes, crumpled and filthy. As he turned on the water for the shower, he leaned against the wall.

As the water warmed up, he began to step in the shower. He felt sick to his stomach, and slightly shaken. She knocked on the door. "Arthur, pass your clothes to me. I'll launder them."

Stumbling, he handed the clothes to her, then sank against the wall. He felt exhausted, a bone-deep tiredness richocheting through his body. He sank against the wall.

After a few minutes, he began to get up, and climbed into the shower. Hot water cascaded over him, bouncing off his skin. He blinked, running his hand over his chest. He frowned, feeling his ribs.

He shook his head. He was disorientated, and felt unsure. Swallowing, he began to climb out of the shower, reaching for a towel. As he grabbed one, he heard another knock on the door.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" he called out, hoarsely, his throat closing. She sounded so fresh, so perky, and he- he turned, and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He didn't recognise the man that looked back at him. His face was ghostly pale, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. He blinked, peering closer. Shuddering, he turned away, disgusted with his appearance.

"Come out Arthur."

He did so, feeling his legs buckle. She smiled, and held out her arms. "Oh, Arthur. I'm sorry. But I had to do this. You're safe now."

He laid his head on her shoulder, a prickle of fear running down his spine.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur..." Ariadne stroked the side of his face, noticing him as he almost wilted. "Arthur...please, you need to sit up properly."

He blinked. He was in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Ariadne was smiling at him, gesturing. His eyes started to open - a plate was in front of him, and cutlery.

She leaned over, and began to spoon pasta onto his plate. He blinked, slightly shocked at what she was doing. "Ari...?"

"You need this, Arthur," she said, gently, loading his plate. He began to sit up, and reached for his fork. "You need to eat."

He grasped the fork, and watched as the rich, creamy sauce began to slide over the pasta. It had a hallucinatory quality, and he shuddered slightly.

"What is it?" Ariadne asked, sitting down opposite him. "Nothing," he mumbled, sticking the fork in and trying to scoop it up. He noticed a crisp salad was also in front of him. His stomach was empty, and he felt a gnawing pang. He picked up the loaded fork, determined to put it in his mouth, and eat it.

Ariadne was watching him, her dark eyes intense. He tried to ignore her as he chewed, and swallowed. She picked up her water glass, and took a sip. As the food hit his stomach, Arthur felt a warmth, and a feeling of contentment, satisfaction.

"Is it good?" she asked, timidly. He nodded, and feeling hungry, put his fork in the pasta again. She took another sip of water. He looked at her. "You're not eating?"

"Oh, yes." She began to dig her fork in. Reassured, he chewed and swallowed again. She smiled, and watched him eat. The hunger in his stomach took over, and he began to ignore her looking at him. He chewed and swallowed again.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you much to eat."

He looked at her. "That's ok," he said, surprised by his sudden desire to reassure her. "Really. Thats's ok."

"But you have lost weight," she said, smiling. "But then-"

"You kept me in captivity," he said, his tone sharp. "What did you expect?"

"Arthur," she said, looking at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I just wanted to keep you safe. Protect you."

"Protect me?" The pasta was cooling and congealing on his plate; he ignored it, almost pushing it aside and off the table. "Protect me? How could - abducting me, be protecting me?"

"Arthur, please." Ariadne was shaking her head, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "I need to protect you - Eames and Cobb make you do such dangerous things, it has to be me who makes sure you're ok."

"Ariadne!" Arthur nearly banged his fist down on the table. "Ariadne, that is not true! You know it! You know that Eames and Cobb would never make me-"

He got up, and began to stagger slightly. "I feel-" he muttered. Slowly, he began to sit down again. "What are you- what are you doing to me?"

"Arthur, you're so highly strung, so suspicious. I just need you to be calm with me. Come on, sit down. That's right." Her words were soft, and beguiling.

Arthur sat down, feeling his body suddenly weigh him down. "Ari, I'm-"

"Its ok," she said, softly, hurrying to enfold him in an embrace. "Its all right."

"Ari-" Arthur began to lose consciousness, sliding off the chair and onto the floor. Ariadne watched him, and smiling, bent down to help him up.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. This does get a little dark, I warn you. **

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked, and opened his eyes. He was lying in bed, with the covers drawn up over him. He blinked. Ariadne was sitting on the bed, smiling at him. He felt unsettled - her smile was vacant, and glassy, as though she were a doll.

Nothing inside.

"Yes?" he croaked. His voice was hoarse, and scratched. Without prompting, she produced a glass of water. She lifted it to his lips, and reaching up, he took it with one hand.

To his shock, the other hand came up with it.

"Ari...?"

"Its ok, Arthur. I worry that you are going to try and-"

"Try what?" he looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Try and hurt yourself." She bit her lip. "Hurt yourself through escaping."

"Ariadne, please-" he took another swallow of water, realising that having his hands tied together was cumbersome. "Please explain to me why you have done this."

"I needed to." Her voice was soft, beguiling, as though she were a child. "I need to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!" The Point Man was baffled - he had never encountered anything like this. Ariadne, her eyes wide, was looking at him.

"From yourself," she replied, getting up, and walking across the room.

"Ari, I don't need protecting from myself. I need protecting from you." His voice sounded unnaturally high pitched, and he realised he sounded fragile, vulnerable. "Please, just stop this. Let me go."

"But I can't let you go. If I do, you'll just do something stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Like another extraction." Ariadne bit her lip, and sitting down on the bed. "I can't let you do that, Arthur, you'd go into limbo...or never come out of it."

"Ari?" Arthur looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Limbo..."

* * *

"So, I guess that's it." Cobb leaned back in his chair. "His bank account has been closed. All of it."

Eames shook his head. "God knows what he's been playing at." He began to walk over to Cobb. "An what about Ariadne?"

"Well, she seems okay." Cobb looked at him. "Still coming into the Warehouse."

"Yes, but..." Eames shook his head. "I do think there is something going on."

"What?" Cobb looked at him.

"Well, she seems to have accepted that Arthur's gone..." Eames' voice trailed off. "But I could be mistaken."

"Mistaken about what?"

"She's too accepting." Eames frowned. "Too accepting. And she doesn't seem to want to try and look for him."

Cobb looked at the other man. "You..." his voice was trailing off. "We need to see if we can find her."

* * *

"Ariadne, listen to me." Arthur's voice was low. "You put yourself under. You went into limbo. You've come out of it thinking ideas - ideas that are wrong."

"No, I didn't." Ariadne's voice was soft. "I came out thinking the right things. That I have to keep you safe. And I'll always keep you safe, even if it means keeping you here."

"For how long?"

Ariadne looked at him, and smiled.

"Forever."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
